Shards Of Darkness
by GhostbustingForCoffee
Summary: A dangerous game of which nobody can escape; and this time it isn't Duel Monsters. What happens when Yami's decisions turn out for the worst?
1. The Root Beer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or any of its characters and I do not claim responsibility for creating them... Blah blah blah You've all heard this before! ^__^ Just don't sue me, okay? ^__~  
  
Warnings: Umm... some violence, I suppose; nothing too harsh. If you're sensitive to threats and crime, you might want to proceed with caution. Oh, and I write as if Yami is separate; flesh and blood from Yugi... Just wanted to clear that up to avoid confusion ^__^;; This doesn't really have anything to do with any of the regular story arcs...  
  
Other Blahfuls: Wheee this is my VERY first fic ever! ^__^ Hope you like! Oh, and a BIG "Thankie" goes out to Koriku for helping me patch up my plot line! *huggle* You Rawk! ^^  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
"I'll be FINE, Grandpa! Don't worry!" assured the small boy as he helped his Grandfather load his things into the car.  
After securing the last case, the elderly man paused a moment and smiled warmly upon his grandson; blonde tangled bangs framing his large violet eyes, shining with innocence. He reached out a hand to ruffle his grandson's hair, much to the boy's discontent. He chuckled softly before speaking.  
  
"All right, Yugi. I'll be gone for two weeks at the most; you can never tell how long these digs last. Don't forget to lock up before bed, take your vitamins and pick-"  
  
Yugi cut in with a roll of his eyes, brushing his bangs aside with a swipe of his hand. "And pick up after myself... I know, I know..." A smile lit up his features as he watched his grandpa get into the car and close the door. He walked up to the car and leaned into the rolled-down window. "You have fun and be careful, all right?"  
  
The old man smiled back as he started up the car. "That I will... and you try to stay out of trouble!" He laughed, knowing that his grandson couldn't get into trouble if he tried.  
  
With that, Yugi stood outside the Game Shop, waving angelically as the blue station wagon puttered down the road. He stood for a moment, the gentle breeze rustling his hair and jacket, impeccant gaze following as the car turned around the corner and disappeared. Finally. Yugi turned abruptly and jogged to the door, pushed it open hurriedly and stepped inside. He grabbed his backpack from the cold tile floor and quickly climbed the stairwell, pausing at the top before letting out a whoop of joy. The sound of papers rustling caused Yugi to look towards the couch, where he saw an older boy looking back at him, a newspaper in his hands. The older boy looked nearly identical to Yugi, blonde tresses falling across his brow, pulling away from the dark-toned locks behind them. The only difference was that he looked significantly older, for he was much taller. It was Yami. He sat up at Yugi's presence, and folded the paper neatly on his lap. A small smile tugged at his lips as he spoke.  
"You sure sound happy..." He mentioned; in reference to Yugi's exclamation.  
"Grandpa just left," Yugi laughed as he tossed his backpack aside and leapt onto the couch beside his Yami, "So the house is ours for a while!" The small boy grinned at the one across from him. Yami knew that grin.... and he slumped his shoulders and groaned at the sight of it.  
  
"You're not inviting your little 'group' over, are you?" Yami sighed as his hikari nodded excitedly.  
"Of course!" Yugi got to his feet and hopped over to the fridge, pulled it open and leaned inside. "Uh-oh.. we're out of root beer..." He pulled his head out of the fridge and looked at Yami pleadingly; who shook his head and smirked slightly.  
"I don't know if root beer is a good idea, Yugi. Remember LAST time you and your friends had too much? Mrs. Petersen wasn't too happy to have five teenagers on a caffiene-induced sugar high in her yard."  
Yugi closed the fridge and rubbed his neck, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I felt pretty bad about her cat and the birdbath..." He shrugged, "Well, think you could pick up SOME thing? All we have is water!"  
Yami looked into Yugi's entreating gaze and got to his feet, shaking his head. "All right, but stay indoors! I don't want Mrs. Petersen to call the police this time!"  
Yugi grinned and hugged Yami around the waist in thanks.  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
Yami knelt on one knee in front of the icebox near the back of the corner store, his intent gaze washing over the cases upon cases of beverages behind the frigid glass. He was just about to pull open the icy door when hushed voices kissed his ears. Curious, Yami edged closer to the snack rack and peered between two bags of nachos at the two men at the counter. The burly man behind the register mentioned something about a shipment, and slid a small, unmarked package to the man on the other side. The receiving party smiled broadly and nodded, slipping the package into is jacket, speaking inaudibly to the other before opening the door and heading out, the soft tinkle of the bell echoing as he parted. Yami frowned from where he kneeled; concealed by the bags in front of him, his eyes narrowed. Something just wasn't right with that picture... he could feel it.  
After a moment or two, Yami rose from his post and walked silently out of the store, the ghostly ring of the bell floating behind him, as his glowering gaze flickered across the scene before him, searching for the recipient of the package in question. It had grown significantly darker than when he had left, and a chill hung in the still night. At last his viewpoint fell upon him, but a shadow slowly making his way down an alley, and, instinctively, Yami followed, keeping his distance. The thought of something foul running past him so near to Yugi's residence agitated him, and he felt as if he should be the one to take care of it; if not find out enough to have it reported. He stalked the shadowy figure for quite a while, before at last Yami came to a large fence, the entrance to it slightly ajar. He paused in front of it momentarily, his wary gaze studying the scene carefully. The faint smell of smoke lingered in the dead air, the dark, windless night making the building behind the fence look as sinister as ever. The old factory, Yami thought. They used to produce glass for bottles and windows, but had been shut down due to deficit. Why would anyone go in there now? Only one way to know for sure...  
Taking a deep breath, Yami slowly approached the unfastened gate and peered inside cautiously. Nothing but parched grass and cracked cement. He stepped silently through the yard entrance and held his breath, listening intently. Nothing. His heart beat faster as he took another step forward and paused to listen again. This time he heard it. Yami whirled around to face the man with the package. His mind raced to find something for him to say when a pair of strong hands gripped his forearms firmly from behind. Surprised, Yami struggled in the iron grip before the other in front of him pressed a small white cloth over Yami's mouth. Struck, Yami gasped, inhaling a sweet aroma deep into his lungs. In seconds he could no longer feel the cold, rough hands clutching his arms, for his limbs were numb, and his head was spinning. All went dark.  
  
---=------------=------------=--- 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or any of its characters, and I do not  
claim responsibility for creating them either. Don't sue me! I have no money!  
lol XD  
  
Warnings: Like before, nothing TOO bad. Violence, crime, mild language, some  
substance/drug usage.  
  
Other Blahfuls: Wheee! ^__^ My very first fic and so many nice reviews! You guys  
rawk! *throws glow sticks*  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
Sinking. Sinking slowly into a cloud. A cloud of feathers... And floating...  
Such a nice feeling. So warm. So fluffy....  
But the clouds soon dissolved into a dark shadow, as Yami's feeling gradually  
returned.  
No... don't go, clouds.... come back...  
  
Yami's mind slowly came out of its daze, and tried with difficulty to register  
his senses. His body was still slightly numb, his skin tingling, though he could  
tell he was sitting on a hard chair. There was a nauseating feeling in his  
stomach as if he had just stepped off a roller coaster, and his head throbbed  
somewhat. A musty, metallic scent lingered around him, and there was a bitter  
taste upon his tongue. Male voices buzzed inaudibly, coming from in front of  
him; it seemed there were two or three individuals speaking. He suddenly  
realized that everything was dark, and his heart sped up in a panic, for fear he  
had gone blind, before it dawned on him that his eyes were still closed. With  
much effort, Yami's lids fluttered open.  
  
"Ah.. Glad you decided to join us..."  
  
There was a brown, brightly-finished wood desk about one metre from where Yami  
sat, and behind the desk was a shorter man, wearing a well-pressed suit, his  
hands folded neatly on the table surface. There was a leather object concealed  
by the man's hands that Yami could not place. Also on the desk was a small  
number of tiny glass sculptures, reflecting the images of the two large men on  
either side of the one at the desk. Yami recognized one as the recipient of the  
package, and he assumed that the other was the one who had gripped him just  
inside the yard. The rest of the small, dimly-lit room was empty, the dusty  
metallic-looking floor and the grey walls making the room seem cold and  
forbidding.  
The man seated at the desk spoke again, turning the small leather object over  
in his hands.  
"I understand you have an interest in our business." The man's voice was deep  
and scratched, as if his throat were lined with sandpaper.  
  
Yami tried to focus his weary gaze as it flickered to the item in the man's  
hands, suddenly realizing it was his wallet. Yami tried to speak, only noticing  
now how drained he had become.  
"Who... who are.. you?" He was surprised at his own tone; so weak and wavering.  
  
A soft, deep chuckle came from the seated man, as he casually flipped open  
Yami's wallet and calmly viewed its contents. "Me? Rodrigo. But you... you call  
me Rigo."  
  
Rigo pulled his eyes away from the wallet, folding his hands back on the table.  
  
"My.. 'business', so to speak... is a very delicate one, you must understand  
that. We can't afford for little... mistakes to pass us by."  
  
At the word 'mistakes', Rigo's icy grey gaze locked onto Yami's, sending an  
uncomfortable feeling to prickle through his skin. All of a sudden Yami did not  
want to be there, sitting in that hard, wooden chair in front of three men he  
didn't know, inside what he hoped to be the glass factory. He wanted to be back  
at the game shop, playing battleship with Yugi... Yugi... A million thoughts  
raced through Yami's brain. What if he was never to set foot outside the factory  
again; but to be carted away in a trunk? To be cast into the sea, never to see  
day again? A wave of terror swept through his body, causing his head to spin. He  
tried desperately to sit up, but all energy had been drained from his numbed  
limbs. He tried to think of something to say... anything. Anything that could  
reverse what was done.  
"I... I don't think I understand... what you mean..."  
  
Another chuckle floated from Rigo as he picked up one of the glass figurines  
from the desk and examined it leisurely, the dim fluorescent lights catching on  
its surface and projecting small sparkling shapes upon his face. "You see,  
Yami... I can be your best friend...." He set the sculpture gently back where it  
came. "Or your worst enemy."  
He waved a rough hand to the larger man on his left. "I'm through with him.  
Take him outside."  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
Yugi sat on the edge of the couch beside Tea, a game controller in each of  
their hands. Yugi laughed. "Just give up, Tea! You'll NEVER beat my score!"  
  
"Uh, he's right there, Tea.. You ain't gotta chance!" Joey added, setting three  
cards on the table in front of Bakura. "Three nines.."  
"Cheat!"  
"Dammit!"  
  
Yugi pulled his stare from the T.V screen as he noticed. Yami walking slowly up  
the stairwell. He smiled. "Heya, Yami! I didn't hear you open the door. Did you  
pick up something to drink?"  
  
Yami shuffled slowly across the carpet, his eyes wide and empty. He shook his  
head slightly and stumbled as he reached the door to Yugi's bedroom. "I'm  
sorry..." His voice was barely audible, and he opened the door and stepped  
inside.  
  
Joey looked up from the table and his large pile of cards. "You all right,  
Yams?"  
  
The door to Yugi's room closed quietly.  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
Yami sat on the edge of Yugi's bed and leaned forward slightly, clasping his  
hands together between his knees. He was cold, confused, and tired both mentally  
and physically. What did Rigo mean? Yami knew he was a 'mistake' and needed to  
be 'dealt with'... but how? After their meeting, the larger man told him that he  
had 3 days... Three days for what? To live? To decide? Friend or Enemy? The   
dull throbbing resurfaced in Yami's head, so he reached for the bedside lamp and  
shut it off, collapsing onto the bed and wrapping himself in the warm blue  
blanket. He faced the wall and stared at it blankly, many confusing thoughts  
tumbling around in his head.  
A soft squeak was heard as the door opened up a crack, and a sliver of light  
snaked across the room, falling upon the bed covers. Yugi's quiet voice floated  
over to Yami.  
"Yami? Are you okay?"  
  
Yami did not answer. Instead he just faced the wall, breathing deeply as if he  
were asleep. The door closed restfully and the room was silent once more.  
  
---=------------=------------=--- 


	3. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and/or any of its characters, and I do not  
claim responsibility for creating them either. (copy and paste is real handy in this situation!)  
  
Warnings: Drug references, violence, crime, descriptive scenes (well, I will TRY to be descriptive, anyways.. XP)  
  
Other Blahfuls: Wh00t! Thanx for the awrsome reviews!  
Hmmm.. I THOUGHT the 'Mind Crush'   
Question would come up.. So I have prepared a list of   
excuses just in case! ^__^  
  
1) The effect of the Chloroform on Yami's body was so   
intense that he was unable to lift his hand, let alone focus   
his mental energy enough to use Mind Crush.  
2) Um.. The chemicals used in the making of glass were   
stored deep under the factory and had crystallized,   
performing a reverse effect on Yami's powers! Heh.. ^^;  
3) As mentioned in chapter 1; this has nothing to do with the  
regular story arcs, so 'Mind Crush' is not included.  
or 4) If Yami were able to use Mind Crush, the whole story  
would be pointless.  
  
So, there you have it ^__^ You can pick your own excuse if you like XD On with the story!!  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
Vivid images haunted within each crevice of Yami's restless mind,  
bidding him no sleep. The twisted shadows flickered away   
as Yami opened his eyes suddenly, his breath catching in   
his chest. No horrors lay before him; only the angelic face   
of Yugi, sleeping soundly in the bed beside him. He exhaled softly,   
hoping in vain to release some of the anxiety in his chest,   
and stared at the ceiling for a moment before sliding out of   
the bed, careful not to rouse the younger boy from slumber.  
He slipped out the door and into the kitchen, where he took  
out a slip of paper and pencil. On it he wrote:  
iYugi,  
Wasn't feeling too well.  
Went for a walk to get fresh air.  
Back soon; order pizza if you'd like.  
Yami/i  
He set the pencil down and sighed yet again, glancing   
out the window to the right. Sunlight poured in, warming the  
couches and the carpet. Yami hardly noticed the mess left by   
Yugi's friends as he shuffled down the stairs; he had bigger  
problems to deal with, and he knew just where he had to go.  
  
The tall boy walked down the cracked cement sidewalk at a   
quick, steady pace, his hands in his pockets and his gaze   
set straight ahead. The slight breeze rustled his hair and   
clothing, but he paid no heed; he had somewhere to be.   
He stopped as he reached the corner store, where he had   
first spotted Rigo's friend. He squinted as he tried to recall   
which way he had gone from there, but the events had   
become fuzzy from the previous evening. Yami decided to go  
with his gut feeling, so he turned right, then left down a   
darkened alley. Shadows of boxes piled to the right loomed  
on the side of the dingy brick building, and Yami quickened   
his pace; this all looked familiar. All too soon he was   
at the tall, wooden fort-like fence, standing dead   
silent in front of it, his heart beating a thousand miles a   
minute in his throat. He closed his eyes briefly, standing   
still as a statue, running everything over in his mind; trying in  
vain to sort everything out. Only one place held the answers.  
Yami took in a deep breath of the dusty, smoky air and   
opened his eyes. It was now or never. He lifted his hand and  
pressed it upon the wooden wall, rough and cold. A soft   
creaking noise was heard as the large section swung   
inward slightly, and Yami peeked through the crack he had   
created. Parched grass, broken concrete, some piping and   
glass pieces strewn around the abandoned yard. The   
breeze had stopped, and the same, invisible smoke   
hung in the tense air.   
A shadowy figure passed by the sliver of an opening,   
startling Yami. He gasped and pulled his hand away from   
the wood as if it had been burned, and he stumbled   
backwards, his back hitting the tower of boxes behind him   
with a dull thud. He held his breath as the sound of the   
walking person stopped, then slowly started again, walking   
back to the gate. It seemed to take forever for the gate to   
open, and a head poked out from behind the fence. The   
man's cold stare fell upon the boy pinned to the boxes, and   
a small smile tugged at his lips. His voice was smooth and   
deep.  
  
"You came back. Smart choice." He tilted his head towards   
the factory before speaking again. "Come on. Rigo doesn't   
like to be kept waiting."  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
The warmth of the late morning sun seeped through the   
crack between the dark blue curtains of Yugi's room, falling   
annoyingly onto the sleeping boy's face. He crinkled his face  
and rubbed his eyes before sitting up in bed, blinking and   
looking around him, slightly disoriented from the recent   
slumber. Noticing the empty place on the bed beside him,   
the young boy pushed himself out of bed and shuffled into   
the kitchen with a yawn, expecting his Yami to be on the   
couch with a paper and coffee, just like any other day.   
Instead he found a small note, and he picked it up and   
read it with a frown.  
  
"That's not like him," He thought aloud, "He usually walks   
with Bakura or Joey..."  
  
Yugi set the note down and hurried into his room to change   
into some clean clothes before grabbing a house key from   
the desk and heading out the door of the shop, locking it   
behind him.  
  
---=------------=------------=---  
  
"The kid is here to see you."  
"Ah, perfect. Show him in, Colby."  
  
Yami stepped into the all-too familiar room, a frown on his   
face. The round man behind the desk was smiling broadly   
at Yami, who showed an emotion quite the opposite. Rigo's   
sandpaper-like voice scratched from his place as he waved  
a hand towards the chair in front of him.  
"Yami, my boy. So glad you could join us. Please, sit down."  
  
Yami's expression was frozen in a hard glare as he stood   
rigid in front of the seated man, his hands tightly clenched.   
Yami was surprised by his own tone, not overly angry, but   
calm.  
"Look, I want to know what's going on here. And I'm not-"  
  
He was interrupted by a soft beeping noise coming from the   
large black man to the left of Rigo, Colby, Yami recalled his   
name to be. Colby glanced down to a small pager attatched  
to his belt before looking back to Rigo. He spoke softly,   
though there was a hunt of amusement in his voice.  
"Fletcher's time is up, boss."  
Rigo scratched his chin curiously before answering.  
"And the job?"  
"Vinnie took care of it."  
Rigo cracked a smile and uttered a pleased-soundinig reply  
under his breath. He got up from his chair and looked over   
to a very confused Yami.  
  
"We had better bring the kid." Rigo chuckled. "This is likely to  
impact on his decision."  
  
---=------------=------------=--- 


End file.
